


The Proposal

by secretsofthesky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Daydreaming, F/M, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: She did so without hesitation, not a single rational thought regarding the fact that they were in the middle of the office, he was her boss, and this was definitely not a punishment listed in the employee handbook, stopping her.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	The Proposal

* * *

“What do you think of the proposal, _Miss Cooper_?”

Betty blinked, the smooth voice drifting from the front of the room smacking her back to reality. The reality where she was in the middle of an office meeting surrounded by a dozen of her colleagues instead of in bed doing insanely dirty things with the man who was now staring at her with narrowed blue eyes, awaiting her response to his question. 

“The proposal?” She echoed stupidly, her eyes widening as she nervously smoothed down her shirt and tried to catch her breath. Her eyes darted to the rest of the people in the room, all of them with their eyes on her - expressions ranging from amused to annoyed. 

“Yes, the proposal. The one we’ve been going over for the last fifteen minutes.” 

She swore she heard amusement in his tone, proving that he had known she had been lost in a daydream instead of listening. When her eyes turned to him again where he stood - leaning over the front of the long meeting table with his large hands braced on it as he watched her - she saw something in the glint of them that made her think he knew it had been _him_ she was thinking about. The thought had her face heating. 

She glanced down at the pamphlet that sat in front of her and skimmed it quickly before swallowing, taking a steadying breath and turning to him again. 

“It sounds great.”

He stood straight then, towering over everyone else in the room as he crossed his arms, one eyebrow lifting and a corner of his lips mimicking the movement. “It sounds great?”

Oh god, what did she even just say sounded great? She was completely flustered from the fantasy that had been playing in her head she couldn’t even remember what the meeting was for since she had checked out as soon as she’d watched him walk in and his eyes had landed on hers, undressing her with just a look.

She swallowed, slowly nodding even as a few chuckles sounded from the rest of the room. 

Jughead’s eyes narrowed again, his smirk growing for a moment before disappearing. “Can you all please excuse _Miss Cooper_ and I for a moment? We will resume this after lunch.” 

Murmured discussions echoed through the room as everyone grabbed their things and made their way to the door, but Betty couldn’t make any of it out over her pulse pounding in her ears.

She remained seated, watching as Jughead followed them and then shut the door as the last person left. When the sound of the lock clicking echoed through the room, her breath caught in her chest. 

“This isn’t the first time you failed to pay attention to a meeting is it, _Miss Cooper_?”

She just stared, struck speechless as she watched him remove his suit jacket and lay it over a chair, unbuttoning his dress shirt sleeves and rolling them up to his elbows slowly. 

“I… I’m sorry.” 

He cocked an eyebrow as he finished his second sleeve and then grabbed his briefcase and walked over to her, stopping just a foot away and setting it on the table beside her before opening it up. 

“You were sorry the last few times, too.” 

Betty opened her mouth to speak but no words came. She swore she saw him bite back a grin as he stared down at her.

She should have felt embarrassed, ashamed for not being mentally present during what was apparently an important meeting - but all she could do was stare at his now exposed arms, watching the muscles flex as he crossed them over his chest and imagining the sinful things his large hands could do to her body. 

“So since this seems to be a recurring issue, I feel it’s now a punishable offense.” 

That had her eyes lifting to his again as they widened. “Sir-” she started but when his eyes went black, she quieted.

His entire demeanor changed as he turned, opening his briefcase and taking out a small black velvet bag. 

“Tell me Miss Cooper--” he started, his voice deeper than she’d ever heard before. “What is it that you’re thinking about that is more important than your work?”

She’d think later how she had mostly been speechless the entire conversation until then, not knowing how to respond - but how _that_ answer had fallen from her lips instantly despite her brain sending out warning signals. 

“You,” she admitted. “I was thinking about you.”

She didn’t know exactly what she expected him to say or do to her admission - but as she watched him pull a small black vibrator and remote from the bag he had retrieved from his briefcase - she realized that had she made a list of possible responses, that possibility wouldn’t have ever even crossed her mind. Or any rational person's mind for that matter.

“Stand up and sit on the edge of the table _Miss. Cooper_.” 

She only stalled for a second, her body starting to pulse as she stood and moved, sliding slowly onto the table, facing him. 

He stepped closer then, his scent surrounding her, his voice lowered to a whisper though the words were still firm. _Demanding_. “Spread your legs.”

She did so without hesitation, not a single rational thought regarding the fact that they were in the middle of the office, he was her boss, and this was definitely _not_ a punishment listed in the employee handbook, stopping her. 

She needed this. Whatever he was about to do. She needed it more than she needed to breathe. 

His hands moved under her skirt, his fingers grazing her skin and making her nearly come right then as he moved her panties to the side and slid the vibrator into her - two small pieces hugging either side of her clit. 

“Now, you’re going to read the proposal for me.” 

Her eyes flashed to his, confused somehow by his request - even though the entire situation was completely bizarre so she shouldn’t have been surprised by _anything_. 

When he quirked an eyebrow in challenge at her, she moved to grab the papers on the table next to her, shaky hands holding them as she read the first line.

And then the vibrations started. 

She had already been turned on from the fantasy that had been playing in her head during the meeting - so when the vibrations began, she nearly jerked from the table, a long moan escaping and bouncing off the walls. 

“Quiet, _Miss Cooper_ ,” Jughead warned, his voice thick. “All of our colleagues are right outside this door.”

She squeezed her legs together, the vibrations stilling and she gasped in protest. 

“If you want it, you need to read.” 

Betty blinked, focusing on the papers in her hand and beginning to read again, the vibrations becoming stronger as she went, making her bite back more moans but anytime she stopped or mispronounced a word, they would stop again - taking her to the edge but disappearing just when she was ready to come apart. 

The hand that wasn’t holding the remote palmed her thigh, the heat of it snaking up her leg and adding to her arousal as he leaned down and brought his lips to her ear. “Are you going to pay attention from now on?”

All she could do was nod and his deep chuckle was quickly drowned out by her scream as he turned the vibrator on its maximum setting and sent her over the edge. 

She didn’t even have time to recover before he was pulling it away from her, the movement against her sensitive flesh sending aftershocks through her body before he was dropping to his knees. 

“What are you doing?” She could barely catch her breath as he threw one of her legs over his shoulder. 

“Cleaning you up, _Miss Cooper,_ ” he said and then repeated her name again, and then again until her arousal turned to confusion. 

“ _Miss Cooper_.” 

Betty jumped, her chair gliding back a few inches from the table from the movement. 

“Are you with us?” 

Betty swallowed, taking in her surroundings, her skin burning under the gaze of her coworkers as she realized everything that had just happened had been in her head. 

“I asked what you thought of the proposal.” 

Her eyes turned to Jughead’s where he stood at the end of the table, the impeccable suit still in place, briefcase sitting unopened next to him. 

She swallowed, “It sounds great.” 

She waited… waited to see if she was in some kind of groundhogs day fantasy where what had just happened would keep happening again and again. 

She wouldn’t complain if it did. 

But when he just nodded and continued talking to the rest of the room, she realized that it sadly was not. 

She grabbed her coffee with shaky hands and took a sip - ignoring the way it scalded her tongue. 

Her eyes drifted to Jughead again and his gaze caught her own for a moment, a look of amusement filing his eyes before he looked away. 

Taking a deep breath, she blocked out what had just happened and forced herself to listen to what he was saying - though her eyes kept drifting back to his briefcase every few moments. 

A daydream about being caught daydreaming? This was getting to be a bit much.

She really needed to stop fantasizing about her boss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @secretsofthesky


End file.
